qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Balinor Savall
Personality In his youth, the loyal and dedicated Balinor Savall possessed a certain charisma. He had a dry sense of humor, and a sarcastic wit which he never outgrew. Though now he's grown most would also describe Savall as humble, patient, soft-spoken, compassionate, and flirty. Savall will try to defuse heated situations with words, but when a fight must break out he is always up front. Wishing well on his allies and enemies alike, he will gladly take a blow to protect those next to him, and will often do his best to seek an end to a fight without killing anyone even if it means putting himself in danger. Savall has the heart of a healer, and believes in the sanctity of life for all creatures. However, it would be unwise to test his resolve to carry a duel to its lethal conclusion. Savall will fight with fevor to protect his allies from harm. Appearance Savall radiates an aura of confidence and walks with the poise of a knight in shining armor. Savall embodies both the charm and mystery of far eastern knights. His presence is as likely to calm someone as it is to excite them with daydreams of adventure and battle. However, some people may be off-put by the smell of whiskey on his breath, and an insincerity in his smarmy words. Savall has dirty blonde hair that sits roguishly messy on top of his head. A five o'clock shadow lines his sharp jawline. His face is weathered, his rugged features all pulling attention to his piercing yellow eyes, and his charming smile. He is tall but not especially. His muscular body is lined with signs of wear and tear that only grow more visible as he ages. Many deep scars mark his body, and kept hidden under his breastplate is a brand constantly glowing red. Placed on his chest by his former order, the mark labels him as a heretic. Savall dons a breastplate lined with furs, covered by a leather jacket with golden trims. His attire is always kept immaculate, completely free of dirt and wrinkles. His armor is polished bright enough to shine the sun. Gazes directed at him often draw to his hip where a gold trimmed scabbard is strapped, sheathing a masterwork longsword. It's hilt is trimmed in gold, and the crossguard bears the crest of the Vigilant's. The blade shines a glossy off-black. Drawing the sword releases the smell of freshly spilt blood, which remains until the sword is placed back into it's sheath. When touched it gives off the feeling of security. Background Balinor was born of nobility in Northern Hierman Ja, four years before Mara Líf would exile planar outsiders to the Desert of Swords. As the heir to his house young Balinor was beholden to many responsibilities. He spent much of his time being educated in noble etiquette, martial technique, math, science, art, and diplomacy. With a strong dislike for the spoiledness of the other noble children, and a strict order not to mingle with the commoners, Balinor found social purpose as an acolyte in the Chantry of Tulis. Growing more attached to the chantry as he aged, Balinor spent all of his free time away from his studies learning to pray blessings, and heal the sick or wounded. At the age of ten, six years after the deceleration of banishment of outsiders to the Desert of Swords, Balinor was conscripted to the Vigilant order despite his parent's objection. Secretly glad to escape the fate of being raised as a petty and prideful noble, young Balinor took purpose in his new order. He learned quickly, and showed remarkable loyalty, humility, and skill in his early months with the Vigilants. His nobility, coupled with his martial proficiency and knowledge of healing put Balinor on the path to becoming a paladin of the order. At the age of sixteen Balinor took his paladin vows and an oath to the Vigilants, promising to first serve his goddess and then his order, for as long as he is able. Paladin-Aspirant Savall took pride in his role, his image now associated with selflessness and loyalty instead of the pride and gluttony he was born to. His every step now filled with purpose, he would be a shining beacon of faith and hope to the Hierman Ja Republic and Vigilants alike. After nearly two decades of faithful service to the Vigilants of Heb'dar, Savall rose to the rank of Knight-Commander. He earned the respect of many, always leading from the front, and knowing when to press the attack or have his men retreat. Skilled and loyal, though not controlled by pride. Savall became an efficient commander who was well known at his base of Verndari Keep. After many battles Savall was caught off guard. Jumping in front of a spell to save one of his men, the renowned Knight-Commander was knocked unconscious by a fiendish blast. His men were eventually pushed back, and the skirmish was lost, along with Paladin Balinor Savall. Not to the knowledge of the Vigilants, Savall had been captured by the enemy and dragged into a town. Savall looked around confused, he saw an evil place filled with demons, outsiders, and... children. Children needing clothes and food. Against his will he was pulled into a temple where he was sure he would die, or be brainwashed, or charmed. To his surprise, he found that the temple was a Chantry to Tulis. Lead by a willful, and dedicated healer named Hope. The Knight-Commander was healed of his wounds, and shown the struggles that the outsiders faced every day. He met the soldiers, families, and children of the town that were beyond the scorched battle-lines of Vernari Keep. Finding his bearings, Savall discovered he was in a village that was due to be exterminated by the Vigilants soon. He convinced the village to evacuate, and left swiftly. With a prayer to Tulis, and a promise to Hope that he would return one day, Savall quickly made east. Along the way back to Verndari Keep Savall encountered scouts that had been sent to gather intel on the town. He distracted them, asking for help to return to the keep. They turned back, helping the thought-dead Paladin back to safety. Unsure how to stall the assault Savall waited until the scouts and himself were away from danger, he surprised the scouts, knocking them out, and lighting a campfire near them so they would be found. He took water and ammunition from the scouts and dashed south toward the forests lining the coast of Hierman Ja. Within hours his treachery was discovered, and cavaliers were set after him to close the gap given by his head start. They caught up to him just before he made the forests and began their attack, slicing at him with blades, and piercing him with arrows. He moved with divine haste, running through the assault and making it into to the forest, where the Vigilants would break their pursuit. As he faded into the shadows of the forest, to dense for horses to follow, a cleric cast a spell on him. Savall's chest erupted with pain as a glowing red mark was scorched into his flesh, labeling him as a heretic, and forever marking him with a faint trace of evil, so that he may be found by other clerics and paladins. Balinor scrambled and clawed his way into the ancient forests lining Hierman Ja hoping for safety. However, he soon realized this was where he would die disgraced, labeled a heretic, with his blood spilled by his own order. Savall's story was to come to an end... if fate had not been on his side. Savall died. His heart unable to give anymore, his legs refusing to carry him any further despite his will to keep going. His warm body laid on the forest for only a short time before he was found by a forest elf by the name of Veil. She carried Savall's body to a place of wild magic, a village of Fey and Elves. Savall was resurrected by the Fey, and given a new life. He awoke from his short slumber, disoriented and in pain, but he was calmed by the charming songs of the Fey. He remained in the village for a year and a half, being healed in return for his help in dispatching a demon who was destroying the wild magic of the forest. He regained his strength, slowly learning to speak in the tongue of the Fey, he hunted with their gathering parties and learned of nature and a simpler life. Savall made many friends, including the elf that saved him, Veil, and her hunting dog, Noxis. However, no matter how comfortable his new home became Savall felt a calling to leave his safe haven and seek to right the wrongdoings of his brothers and sisters in the order of the Vigilants... Savall still returns to his safe haven in the forest on occasion when he needs guidance or companionship, but now the fallen knight spends most of his time wandering the deserts of Hierman Ja, looking to help any in need. Whether it be a group of lost adventurers, villages under siege by bandits, outsiders looking for safe shelter, or even injured Vigilants in need of assistance; Savall will be at their side to protect and guide them. Equipment * A Vigilant Knight-Commander's longsword. * A shining breastplate often found on members of the Vigilant order. * A light crossbow, and many bolts tipped with primal iron. * Gold trimmed holy text of Tulis, with the seal of the Vigilant's on it's cover. Quotes * "I, Balinor Savall, now vow my body and spirit to Tulis. I pray she guide my heart in times of peace, and my hands in times of war. I offer myself as an instrument of her will in this plane, and any other. I shall embody her grace and mercy. In life, and in death." '- Savall's Paladin Vows' * "I, Paladin Balinor Savall, do willfully swear, on pain of death, with the blessing of my goddess, to serve the highest powers of the Vigilants of Heb'dar, and their Head-Protector. I will be the first line of defense against corruption in Hierman Ja, and a guardian to the brothers and sisters of my order for so long as I am of able body and mind." '- Savall's Oath of Allegiance'